


Something More

by poor_guys_headisspinning



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie fic, i'm bad at tags uh, just some really tender gay shit, race speaks french, spot and jack are adoptive brothers again, spot and race kiss a bunch, they talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_guys_headisspinning/pseuds/poor_guys_headisspinning
Summary: The darkness felt like a safety blanket. The movie was playing and Jack's attention was firmly on it, and he wouldn't be able to see them anyways since it was so dark. So Race cautiously leaned back against Spot, hoping he wouldn't get shoved off. Surprisingly, Spot pulled him closer so his head was resting against Spot's chest. Race looked up at him inquisitively, but Spot was still staring at the screen. Race could swear he saw Spot blushing. He didn't point it out; he was happy that Spot was letting him sit close.Race tries to be satisfied with what he and Spot have, but when they watch a movie together, he realizes he wants something more.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to watch Les Choristes so I projected that onto newsies.  
> Shoutout to Imnotweirdjustwriting for a) also loving Les Choristes and b) cheering me on while I write the gay shit  
> Shoutout to theatergay cause I love my friends and you should too

Spot knocked on Jack's door. It was cracked open, so he poked his head in. "Jack?"   


"Yeah?" Jack didn't look up from his phone.   


"Race is coming over in a bit and we're watching a movie. Do you wanna watch with us?"   


Jack looked up. "What movie?"   


"The Emoji Movie," Spot deadpanned.   


Jack threw a pillow at his head. "Eat ass, Spot."   


Spot laughed and tossed the pillow back to Jack. "Calm down, it's not even out of the theaters yet. Seriously though, we're watching The Chorus, I think Race said."   


"Les Choristes? FUCK yeah, I love that movie," Jack said excitedly. "I'll watch with you."   


"You know this movie? Isn't it in french?"   


"I'm in french with Race," Jack said. "You know I take french."   


"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you know all the french movies that exist." Spot stepped into Jack's room and leaned against his desk.   


"Madame loves Les Choristes. It's a great movie, man. I cried the first time I saw it."   


"That's not saying much," Spot joked. Jack faked throwing another pillow at Spot but laughed. "So you're in?"   


Jack nodded. "Just let me know when he gets here, yeah?" He turned back to his phone and Spot left.   


Spot exhaled once he was in the living room. He hoped Race didn't have something else in mind when he suggested a movie. Having Jack there would definitely make things awkward if Race had something else in mind. But Race had seemed excited about the movie choice, and if Jack cried when he watched it the first time then it probably wasn't a good making out movie.   


His phone buzzed, snapping him back to reality. It was a text from Race, a simple  _ here _ so Spot could open the door. He got up and let Race in.

As soon as the front door was closed, Spot yanked Race down for a harsh kiss, one hand on the back of his neck to hold him there. Race kissed back easily, closing his eyes and resting a hand on Spot's hip.   


Just as quickly as the kiss started, Spot pulled away. "Jack's still here," he said when Race opened his mouth to question it.   


Race nodded. "Ah yeah, makes sense. He'd probably think it was weird if he walked in on us making out."   


"Come on, let's start the movie," Spot said, leading Race to the living room. "Oh, by the way, Jack's watching it with us. He seemed excited about it. That's fine, right?"   


"Oh, Jack's watching it too?" Race asked. He looked excited. "This'll be just like class, but more comfy!"   


"And I'll be there, asshole," Spot said, feigning offense. Race just grinned at him. "Wait here, I gotta go tell him you're here."   


Race plopped down onto the couch, making himself comfortable while Spot was gone. He kind of wanted to kiss Spot again. He couldn't do it in front of Jack, though. That wasn't the kind of relationship they had. They were just friends who sometimes kissed. In private. No one knew that they had ever kissed, and they liked it that way. There were no feelings attached, and having someone know about it would make it harder for Race to keep up the no feelings part. It was just physical. Spot didn't want it to be a real relationship. Race couldn't allow himself to have feelings attached. And that was fine, but he really wanted to kiss Spot again. He tried to convince himself that all he wanted was a physical kiss.   


Spot came back, Jack in tow. He shoved Race aside and sat next to him, leaning against the arm of the couch. Jack sat in the chair to the side.   


"Race, do you actually own Les Choristes on DVD?" Jack asked.   


Race laughed. "Sadly, no. But it's on Netflix. And you have Netflix here."   


"Wait, it's on Netflix?" Jack said, dangerously close to yelling. "Has it been the whole time?! How did I now know? This is like my favorite movie of all time I can't believe I could have been watching it outside french class and I didn't know?"   


"Jack, can you shut up? I kinda want to watch it and we can't if you're yelling."   


Jack gasped. "Sorry! I'll shut up now. God, I can't wait for when Morhange-"   


"Jack! Spot hasn't seen it yet. If you spoil it I'm gonna kill you," Race threatened.   


"Sorry, sorry, I swear I'm shutting up now," Jack promised. "You can start it."   


Spot pulled the movie up on the tv and hit play. "Jack, turn the lights off," he called.   


"Why do I have to do it?" Jack grumbled, standing up. He flicked the light switch and the room was dark.   


The darkness felt like a safety blanket. The movie was playing and Jack's attention was firmly on it, and he wouldn't be able to see them anyways since it was so dark. So Race cautiously leaned back against Spot, hoping he wouldn't get shoved off. Surprisingly, Spot pulled him closer so his head was resting against Spot's chest. Race looked up at him inquisitively, but Spot was still staring at the screen. Race could swear he saw Spot blushing. He didn't point it out; he was happy that Spot was letting him sit close.   


Spot started playing with Race's hair, carding through the curly blond locks slowly. Race almost had a heart attack.  _ Fuck _ , that felt nice. Spot was still looking pointedly at the screen and not at Race. Race glanced at Jack. He was engrossed in the film. He probably hadn't looked at them once in the hour that it'd been playing.   


Race shifted up so he was right next to Spot's ear. He whispered, "Je veux t'embrasser."'   


Spot grabbed Race and took a deep breath, visibly flustered. He finally turned to look at Race. "What does that mean?" he managed.   


Race looked at him for a second before leaning in and kissing him softly, slowly. Silently. He pulled back and smiled a bit. "I want to kiss you."   


Spot nodded and kissed Race again. They had to be careful. Jack was right there. But Jack was more interested in Morhange's solo than he was in looking at his brother, so they just had to not draw attention to the fact that they were kissing.   


Race broke off the kiss, grinning, and pushed Spot's face so he was looking at the TV again. "You're missing the best part. Pay attention."   


Spot put his arm around Race, not letting him slide back down to his previous position. Race rested his head on Spot's shoulder and they watched the movie.   


Race sat up suddenly, much too soon for Spot's liking. He looked inquisitively at Race. "Movie's almost over," he explained in a whisper.   


The screen faded to black and the credits rolled. Jack looked over at Spot, his face shiny from what was probably tears. "Well? What did you think?"   


"I think it was a good movie but you're a weak bitch for crying over it."   


Jack gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart. "I'll have you know Race cried the first time he saw it, too!"   


"One," Race said. "Don't call me out like this, dude. Two, it was only the first time. You cry  _ every time _ you watch it."   


"It's an emotional fucking movie, okay?"   


Spot rolled his eyes. "Sure. Me and Race are going to my room now. Bye."   


They stood up and Race followed Spot to his room. As soon as the door was closed, Spot kissed Race passionately.   


"That was really fucking hot," he said against Race's lips.   


"Spot," Race said, pulling away. "I need to ask you a question."   


"In a minute," Spot replied breathlessly. They fell back onto the bed and continued kissing.   


Race lost himself in it. He forgot what he was trying to ask Spot as soon as Spot's lips brushed against his neck. Spot rolled so he was on top of Race, straddling him, and went back to Race's mouth.   


Race remembered what he had to say. "Nuh, Spot, wait," he mumbled, pushing Spot off of him. "It's important. I gotta say it."   


Spot looked at Race, somewhat upset that they weren't kissing. "Okay then, what is it?"   


Race had the sudden realization that he had to actually tell Spot. "I, uh," he started. He had no idea how to tell Spot. He had no idea how Spot would react. He could very well be making the dumbest decision of his life. But he'd already started, and Racetrack Higgins wasn't one to back down. "I wanna..."   


"Spit it out, Race, or I'm gonna just kiss you again."   


"That's the problem, Spot," Race said. "I don't want to just kiss you anymore. I want to..." He looked down. Maybe it would be easier in another language. "Je veux sortir  avec toi."   


Spot looked a little scared. "What does that mean?"   


"I want to date you, Spot."   


Spot didn't say anything.   


"It's totally fine if you don't," Race said quickly. "Just forget I said anything, it was dumb, I don't want to-"   


Spot leaned forward and kissed Race, cutting him off. Race made a noise of slight desperation and shoved Spot away again.   


"That's not an answer, Spot. You can't kiss me and expect that to work. Use your words. Tell me what you're thinking. Please."   


Spot sighed. "You know I'm not good with feelings, Race. That's why this started in the first place. I wanted to make out with my best friend without having any feelings for him."   


"So does that mean-"

Spot cut Race off and took one of his hands. "Let me finish. I wanted to kiss you and not start having feelings for you. That didn't really work. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you. If you want to date me then I'd be a fool to turn you down."   


Race grinned and moved closer to Spot. "Is that a yes, then?"   


"Yeah. I want to go on dates with you and be stupidly romantic and cuddle and hold hands and call you my boyfriend and have people know about it and maybe even love you. I don't know. You make me want to do romantic stuff. I've never felt anything remotely like what I feel for you. It's a little scary, but I don't want it to go away. I don't want  _ you _ to go away."   


Race kissed Spot softly. "I didn't know you had it in you to be that sappy, Spot."   


Spot blushed. "Shut up, Race. Don't make me take it back."   


"Sorry, sorry," Race said, laughing. "I think it's cute. I think  _ you're _ cute.  But that's what I wanted to say. We can go back to making out now."   


"Actually, I kind of just want to like, hold you, if that's okay."   


Race almost died. He moved so he was right next to Spot and put his head on Spot's shoulder. Spot wrapped his arms around Race and held him tightly. He sighed contentedly. This was so much nicer than he could have imagined.    


"Mon petit ami," Race whispered. He touched Spot's face lightly.   


A warm feeling spread throughout Spot. He turned his head so he was looking at Race. "And what does that mean?" He breathed back.   


Race kissed Spot on the cheek and smiled. "My boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> -it got really sappy idk what happened but I don't regret it  
> -Racetrack Higgins?? softly whispering things to Spot??? in french??????????? Spot??? dying because its really hot????????????? good shit  
> -race absolutely is bullshitting his way through french by already being fluent in italian and using the cognates he's a petty bitch I love him  
> -I'll love you forever if you leave kudos or a comment I thrive on that shit


End file.
